


Speculation

by impalaloompa



Series: Destiel Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute?, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon - Dean and Castiel's first night together. Maybe with like, some awkwardness because of Sam?</p>
<p>I tried :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speculation

The journey back to the motel had been weird for Sam. For one thing, he had been allowed to drive. For another, he could see his brother and the angel in the rear view mirror, kissing and gazing at each other like love struck puppies. Making up for lost time I guess, Sam thought to himself.   
When they had arrived back at the hotel, Dean had helped Castiel out of his trench coat and suit and into a grey tee shirt and sweat pants. Dean's borrowed clothing was too big for the angel but Castiel didn't seem to care. "Rule number one," Sam warned them with a light hearted smile, "no sex when I'm in the room."   
Castiel blushed a deep red whilst Dean swatted him with a sock.   
As Dean had slithered into his bed, pulling Castiel with him, Sam gave Bobby a call. Mainly to tell him about Dean and Castiel but also to let him know how the hunt had gone.   
His talk with the old hunter was brief and rather one sided. Bobby swore a couple of times, expressed his congratulations, swore again, speculated how it was about darn time that some of them got the chance to be happy, swore some more and sat in a shocked silence.   
Sam laid his cell phone on the bedside table and wriggled under his covers. He watched Dean kiss the top of Castiel's head as the angel curled up next to him. His brother seemed to be glowing with happiness. Sam was glad that Dean had gotten over the fact that Castiel was male. Now Dean had a real shot at being truly happy for a change. Sam rolled over, turning his back on the two lovers. His last thoughts before drifting into a slumber were, Castiel doesn't sleep.  
Sam was right of course. Castiel didn't need to sleep, or eat for that matter. It wasn't essential to his survival.   
Instead of catching winks, he watched the rise and fall of Dean's chest and felt the hunter's breath ruffle through his hair. He laid a hand on Dean's sternum, warming the patch of tee shirt over Dean's heart. He was happy, he was safe, he was in the arms of the man he loved. Nothing could take him away from Dean, he told himself.   
Except, Castiel thought with a shudder, the angels.  
The love between a human and an angel was strictly forbidden. Castiel knew that when the angels found out, and of course he had no doubt they would, their reactions would be far from happy.   
Castiel wasn't sure what they would do to him, or Dean for that matter, but he could imagine.   
Imagination didn't come naturally to Castiel. He had been discovering it along with his other human emotions. It was sometimes nice, especially when he had fantasised about what it would be like to kiss Dean, but thinking about what the angels were capable of... Castiel buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck. He tried to wash the images away by breathing in Dean's scent. He would protect Dean to the end, he promised himself.  
He shuffled slightly, feeling the deadweight of Dean's arm draped over his waist.   
Dean. Castiel had waited hundreds of life times for the hunter without really knowing it. The love he felt beating in his chest was pure and strong and eternal. He wanted to make Dean happy. That was his mission now. Sure he would play his part in the apocalypse when the time came but until then, all he wanted to do was fill the hunter's life with pleasure, lessen the pain that hell had caused him.   
Castiel didn't give a thought on his future with Dean. He was focused on now, lying beside his human, wrapped in his embrace.   
Let the angels come, he thought to himself, I love Dean and their is nothing they can do to change that.  
Comforted by that thought, Castiel turned his attention to the rugged curtains, just as the first shafts of dawn poked through.


End file.
